baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
2000 World Series
The 2000 World Series featured a crosstown matchup between the two-time defending champion New York Yankees and the New York Mets, with the Yankees winning 4 games to 1 for their third straight championship and 26th overall. It marks, to date, the last World Series won by the Yankees, and the last World Series with a repeat champion. It was the first postseason Subway Series since 1956. Under the new Collective Bargaining Agreement between MLB and the new World Umpires Association signed in 2000, the traditional National League and American League umpire was discontinued. All umpires belonged to Major League Baseball, with an interim uniform. During the 2000 playoffs, the new umpire uniforms (black and cream shirts), with the Major League Baseball logo on the caps and shirts, were used for the first time. The Yankees were the first team to three-peat as champions since the 1972–1974 Oakland Athletics (The Athletics defeated the Mets in 1973 to win the World Series) and the first franchise to appear in three straight World Series since the 1988–1990 Oakland Athletics. Summary AL New York Yankees (4) vs NL New York Mets (1) Matchups Game 1 Saturday, October 21, 2000 at Yankee Stadium in New York, New York The opener fell on two anniversaries. Twenty-five years prior, Boston Red Sox's catcher Carlton Fisk ended game 6 of the 1975 World Series with his famous home run off the left field foul pole in Fenway Park in Boston to beat the Cincinnati Reds and force a Game 7. Twenty years prior the Philadelphia Phillies won their first World Series title, defeating the Kansas City Royals in 6 Games. Game 1 was a match-up between postseason veterans Al Leiter and Andy Pettitte. Both starters pitched scoreless until the sixth inning when David Justice's 2-run double put the Yankees on top. In the top half of the 7th, Pettitte would quickly lose the lead on a barrage of hits, the last by Edgardo Alfonzo to put the Mets on top. However, the Yankees would rally to tie the game on Chuck Knoblauch's sacrifice fly against Mets closer Armando Benitez. Jose Vizcaino would drive in Tino Martinez in the 12th inning with his fourth hit of the game to win it for the Yankees. Game 2 Sunday, October 22, 2000 at Yankee Stadium in New York, New York In Game 2 Roger Clemens started for the Yankees. Earlier in the year during regular season Interleague play, Clemens had hit Mets catcher Mike Piazza in the head with a fastball that resulted in Piazza getting a concussion and going on the disabled list. Game 2 still saw its share of controversy with Clemens and Piazza. Early in the game during Piazza's first at bat, Clemens pitch had shattered Piazza's bat. The ball went foul, but a sharp edge of the bat came towards Clemens. Clemens rushed off the mound and threw the bat towards the baseline, almost hitting the running Piazza. Piazza was perplexed and baffled by Clemens' actions and Mets supporters lambasted Clemens for his actions. Clemens, after the game, defended himself saying he did not see Piazza running and threw the bat angrily because he was pumped up with nervous energy and initially charged toward the incoming broken bat, believing it to be the ball at first. Piazza did get some revenge by belting a home run off reliever Jeff Nelson later in the game, but in the end Clemens had the last laugh by getting credit for the eventual 6-5 win. The Yankees' Game 2 win tied the longest AL winning streak in the World Series at 10 games (the AL had previously won 10 straight from 1927-29 and again from 1937-1940). Game 3 Tuesday, October 24, 2000 at Shea Stadium in New York, New York The Mets broke open a 2-2 tie in the 8th inning to go ahead and eventually win the game. This ended the Yankees 14 game winning streak in World Series play dating back to the 1996 World Series. Yankee hurler Orlando "El Duque" Hernandez earned the loss, snapping his undefeated postseason record (6-0). Game 4 Wednesday, October 25, 2000 at Shea Stadium in New York, New York Game 5 Thursday, October 26, 2000 at Shea Stadium in New York, New York The Yankees scored first on a Bernie Williams solo home run in the second inning. However, the Mets responded with two unearned runs off Andy Pettitte in the bottom of the inning. In the top of the sixth, Derek Jeter homered to tie the game at 2-2. In the top of the ninth, Luis Sojo hit a two out single off Mets' starter Al Leiter, the throw from center field hit Jorge Posada as he was sliding into homeplate and went into the Yankee dugout, allowing Scott Brosius to score and Luis Sojo to take third base, putting the Yankees on top 4-2. In the bottom of the ninth, Mike Piazza faced Mariano Rivera as the tying run with two outs, but Rivera got Piazza to fly out to Bernie Williams to end the game and give the Yankees their third straight world title and 4th in 5 years. Composite Box 2000 World Series (4-1): New York Yankees (A.L.) over New York Mets (N.L.) |}} Quotes of the Series Records *The 1998–2000 New York Yankees establish a record of ten consecutive games won in consecutive World Series. The previous record was nine by the 1937-1939 Yankees. Overall, the Yankees had won fourteen straight World Series games (starting with Game 3 of the 1996 World Series) breaking the mark of twelve straight by the 1927,1928 and 1932 Yankees. Notes References * External links * World Series > Subway Series * History of the World Series - 2000 * 2000 World Series by Baseball Almanac Category:World Series World Series Category:New York Yankees Category:New York Mets